carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial (1988)
Adam is pumped about this custody hearing since he will finally get his son. Dana seems to waiver and is afraid Adam may lose. Morgan Hess continues to investigate Sean and has some news for Alexis. It appears that Hess has learned that Sean specifically brought Jesse to Denver in order to initiate a custody suit to take Adam's child away. Alexis finds the development to be positive, and wants all the hard evidence he can find so that she can prove this in court. During the hearing, Dana is forced to testify about how she became sterile after aborting Adam's child years ago. Karen plays innocent over knowing what contract she actually signed. Adam focuses on his rights as the father and Jesse is forced to admit that he only wants Karen back and really does not care about the child. The questioning of Jesse devastates Karen and this makes Dana waiver towards Karen's side. All the while, Krystle and Alexis watch. Jeff returns to Denver and is instantly met with the final divorce papers which he brings to the Carlton with him. Leslie happens to see Jeff at the Hunt Bar in the Carlton and learns that his divorce from Fallon is official. This fact leads Leslie to believe that she can have Jeff back. Without seeing if Jeff is interested in her, Leslie moves out of Dex's place and tries to bully her way into Jeff's apartment. Jeff takes this for a crazy move and informs Leslie that there is nothing between the two of them. Embarrassed, Leslie takes her two pieces of luggage and tells Jeff she will not bother him again. Jeff then goes to make amends with Blake. Blake is now mired in a gun smuggling scandal and his campaign manager quit as a result. It is only one week until the election. Jeff and Blake make up and they are a team again. First point of order is to get Blake out from under that gun smuggling scandal. Fortunately for Jeff and Blake, Fallon and Steven have that all taken care of. When Steven is unable to get a hold of Harry Thresher, he tells Fallon that he is going to Natumbe. No need for that since Fallon has already made arrangements. In Natumbe, Steven and Fallon learn that the government is well aware that Blake had nothing to do with the gun smuggling to rebels but need to be delicate in releasing this information. Steven and Fallon need immediate action in order to save Blake's campaign. Natumbe officials oblige out of great respect for Blake. Steven and Fallon return from Natumbe triumphant and Blake is ready to bring the facts forward. While that is great news for Blake, Krystle seems to be having problems of her own : she is starting to have headaches. First, she experiences some pain while giving Leslie the address to Jeff's apartment. Then, she has another one when Fallon gives Blake the information to clear his name. Krystle assures the family that it is nothing. Back at court, Karen decides to bring the baby before the judge. The judge chastises Karen for this highly irregular move but this move finally makes Dana to speak out. Wracked with guilt, Dana tells the court that the baby belongs with Karen. Adam is furious and move to another room. Now that Sean is believed to be dead, Dex takes it upon himself to comfort Alexis. When a reporter questions Dex about Alexis to write a hatchet piece, Dex feels compelled to tell Alexis that she should drop out of the race. After returning from Natumbe, Steven goes to see his mother and tells her that the body with the watch was not Sean Rowan, but Harry Thresher, who had been shot in the head. The authorities have not found Sean's body but Steven assures his mother that Sean died since no one could survive such an explosion. Actually, Sean is in Nairobi where he decides to crank call Alexis. Now, Alexis is scared. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan (credit only) * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Michael Ensign ... William Todd * Fran Bennett ... Gloria Wilby * Robert Cornthwaite ... Judge Edward P. Langdon * Bradley White ... Alfred Sorenson * Patty Toy ... Reporter #1 * Nancy Renee ... Reporter #2 * Garret Davis ... Minister Kotey Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * James Healey (Sean) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Warner Center Marriott Hotel, 21850 Oxnard Street, Woodland Hills (Los Angeles). Quotes * Morgan Hess: I've been checking a few more leads on your late husband. Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: [scoffs] Please, the live and death of Sean Rowan no longer concerns me. Morgan Hess: Well I don't know, Mrs. Colby, the guy may be dead, but, eh, he can still hurt you. * Leslie Carrington: No problem, you know, it probably wouldn't have worked, I mean I never could stand anybody who didn't squeeze the toothpaste from the middle. Bye Jeff, I won't bother you again.